Las cuatro nobles verdades de un Black
by luna1415
Summary: La vida de Sirius nunca ha sido fácil, sus deseos y sus pérdidas le han marcado, conformando la figura del héroe que solo alcanzara la redención con su muerte. Este fic participa en el Reto de Aniversario del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Dukkha Ariya Sacca

_Hola!_

 _Esta historia se encuentra enmarcada dentro del Reto Aniversario "Lo bueno viene a cuatro", del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Concretamente, el relativo a escribir una historia con las cuatro nobles verdades del budismo como hilo conector.  
_

 _Un besote!_

* * *

 **Dukkha Ariya Sacca**

* * *

Muertos. Muertos.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza sus mejillas arrastrando consigo sus lágrimas. Las solapas de su sempiterna cazadora de cuero negro le golpeaban el costado con fuerza con cada ráfaga de aire. En algún punto por encima del oeste de Inglaterra, la enorme motocicleta surcaba el cielo ahogando con sus rugidos los sollozos de su dueño.

Muertos.

Era la única palabra, idea o concepto que habitaba la mente de Sirius Black. Estaban muertos y era por su culpa. Si él no hubiera convencido a James de darle una oportunidad a Peter. Si él no hubiera escuchado a aquellos que le instaban a darle más protagonismo a Peter. Si él no hubiera creído a Peter cuando le dijo que jamás les traicionaría. Pero lo había hecho. Y ahora ellos estaban muertos.

El dolor de la pérdida le atravesaba punzante, destrozaba sus órganos internos, rasgaba la médula haciéndole desear poder retorcerse, pero ni siquiera eso le concedía su pena.

Allí, suspendido entre nubes negras de tormenta, Sirius Black se planteó seriamente renunciar a todo, soltar los estribos y dejarse caer hasta que su cuerpo quedara destrozado contra el suelo, como el de ellos. Pero entonces pensó, se acordó de su madre, despreciándole y eliminándole de la familia como quien aplasta una mosca. No se lo pondré tan fácil, dijo, no me rendiré dándoles una víctima más a esa pandilla. No. Además, ¿qué sería de Harry ahora? Ni siquiera se había planteado que pudiera seguir vivo.

Con una férrea determinación dio media vuelta, descendió de nuevo hacia las ruinas de la casa de los horrores, su infierno personal. Tenía que comprobar qué había pasado con Harry, e iría a por el primer objetivo de su lista. Tenía que matar a la rata. Le aplastaría la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que sus ojillos abandonasen sus órbitas. Y le seguiría aplastando. Ninguna maldición imperdonable era digna de alguien que hubiese cometido semejante traición.

Cuando aparcó su moto delante de la casa de James y Lily, volvió a sentir una ráfaga de dolor atravesándole el cuerpo. Observó, sintiéndose impotente, el humo que sobresalía de las ruinas, el sonido lejano de algún tipo de sirena, posiblemente muggle. Un cochecito infantil abandonado en medio del jardín, rojo, como su pelo. Un escobero calcinado, con algunas ramitas a su alrededor. Su casa, su familia. Todo había sido destruido.

De repente, a su lado se materializó Hagrid. Era la primera persona conocida a la que veía, sin embargo, eso sólo le hizo recordar que aún tenía una misión. No podía permitir que esa rata siguiera traicionando a la orden y a los que más quería. Los que le quedaban, en todo caso.

Notó como Hagrid intentaba hablar con él, antes de entrar en la casa y emerger con un pequeño bulto lloroso en los brazos. La sirena. Bueno, al menos Harry estaba bien.

—Dumbledore me ha encargado que se lo lleve, está ahora con sus tíos. ¿Vas a venir?— La voz de Hagrid se quebraba en cada sílaba. Sus ojos relucían por las lágrimas, al igual que los del niño que tenía en brazos.

—No, llévatelo en mi moto. Ya no la necesito.

Y ante la mirada de un atónito Hagrid, Sirius se desapareció.

 _"Esta es, oh monjes, la noble verdad sobre el sufrimiento. El nacimiento es sufrimiento, la vejez es sufrimiento, la enfermedad es sufrimiento, la muerte es sufrimiento, convivir con lo indeseable es sufrimiento, separarse de lo deseable es sufrimiento, no obtener lo que se desea es sufrimiento. Todo conlleva sufrimiento, la existencia y sus partes son sufrimiento."_


	2. Dukkha Samudaya Ariya Sacca

**Dukkha Samudaya Ariya Sacca**

* * *

Durante la noche había caído una gran nevada, las ventanas estaban prácticamente cubiertas de aquella masa blanca, de modo que la habitual lechuza de los Señores Potter, deseándoles -de nuevo- una feliz Navidad, tuvo que esperar para entrar por el Gran Comedor. De ahí que lo primero que vio Sirius esa mañana no fue a su mejor amigo zarandeándole con las manos llenas de chocolate, sino a una pelirroja sobreexcitada por el azúcar cuyo largo cuello iniciaba un camino muy peligroso hacia el sur de su pijama de florecitas.

—Vamos Sirius, por favor, tengo que enseñaros esto, es increíble.

Sirius gruñó mientras se levantaba de la cama y su despertador particular volvía hacia la cama de su novio. Ugh, generalmente no tenía problemas para aguantar los intercambios de amor entre sus dos amigos, pero no ese día. No en Navidad.

Los tres juntos abandonaron el dormitorio hacia la sala común, donde como en todos los años anteriores, les esperaban grandes montones de paquetes y cajas con dulces provenientes de padres cariñosos y normales. Justo como los suyos. Ja.

Sus padres habían dejado de enviarle ningún tipo de comunicación o paquete el día que el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo "Gryffindor". Negaban la existencia de cualquier casa que no fuera Slytherin, así que a partir de ese momento su "hijo" simplemente estaba en un vacío cósmico al que no llegaba el chocolate. Ni, por supuesto, los regalos. Y después de lo que había sucedido aquel verano… Bueno, desde aquellas ni siquiera reconocían su mera existencia.

Y por todo ello, Sirius odiaba la Navidad, o más concretamente la constante exhibición de todos aquellos patrones familiares que a él se le negaban. Hubiera preferido pasar esa época sólo, con alguna escapada ocasional a Honeydukes y las Tres Escobas, pero sus tres amigos -y la ahora novia de uno y amiga del resto- habían decretado desde el primer momento que no le iban a permitir quedarse solo, vale que no quisiera regalos, pero puestos a que fuera gruñendo por los pasillos, mejor que fuera sólo a ellos. El punto positivo es que así podía centrarse en desear lo que tenían sus amigos, y no todo el colegio. ¿En todo hay un lado bueno, no?

Y allí estaba, su último deseo, inclinada sobre una butaca enseñándole a su futuro marido, y hacedor de muchos bebés pelirrojos, la colección de libros de encantamientos que sus padres —muggles— se habían molestado en comprar y enviar desde el Callejón Diagon. Con su precioso pelo recogido en una especie de ovillo raro sobre la coronilla. Su coronilla era también muy deseable.

—Ah, y mira Sirius, tienes aquí tu regalo— Para la estupefacción de Sirius, James sacó un paquete, más o menos del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, de debajo de lo que parecía una tonelada de pasteles de caramelo —venga, ábrelo.

Y allí se quedó Sirius, sintiéndose de nuevo como un niño pequeño esperando a que le digan qué paquetes puede abrir, con aquella caja forrada en papel marrón en las manos. La letra exterior no la reconocía, menos mal, porque viniendo de su familia podía ser un regalo peligroso. Pero dentro tenía una carta.

 _"Sirius,_

 _he comprado una moto muggle y quiero que vuele. Si quieres que te permita acercarte a ella este verano más vale que aprendas a conducir y hacer algún mantenimiento. Ole tus cojones por independizarte._

 _Feliz Navidad._

 _Alphard"_

—¿Ole tus cojones?— escuchó que decía Lily antes de que James la hiciera callar.

Junto con la carta, había también un manual de conducción y mantenimiento de motocicletas, con alguna mancha de grasa en la portada, debido seguramente a alguna de las herramientas que lo acompañaban.

E intentando que no se le quebrara demasiado la voz, Sirius dijo —Parece que aún tengo familia, después de todo.

Al menos uno de sus pequeños deseos se había cumplido.

 _"Ésta, oh monjes, es la Noble Verdad del Origen del Sufrimiento. Es el deseo que produce nuevos renacimientos, que acompañado con placer y pasión encuentra siempre nuevo deleite, ahora aquí, ahora allí. Es decir, el deseo por los placeres sensuales, el deseo por la existencia y el deseo por la no-existencia"_


	3. Dukkha Nirodha Ariya Sacca

**Dukkha Nirodha Ariya Sacca**

* * *

Era hora de volver a la que había sido la casa de sus padres, Grimmauld Place.  
Hacía casi veinte años que no ponía un pie dentro de sus muros, y lo único que recordaba era la cara de su hermano en ese último momento. Silencioso, intentando camuflarse con los muros antes de desaparecer en su habitación.  
Recordaba aquella habitación, tan… tan… obediente. Tan sangre pura. Tan perfecta.  
Con una férrea determinación, ignorando los chillidos de su madre, alcanzó aquel picaporte misterioso. Abrió la puerta de R.A. Black para encontrar exáctamente lo mismo. Misma perfección. Misma sangre pura. Incluso el mismo elfo doméstico intentando limpiar entre las opacas telarañas.  
Ignorando los murmullos de aquella criatura, empezó a arrancar los libros de los estantes, arrojar las cajitas contra el suelo, despedazar las almohadas y bailar entre las plumas de su libertad. Rasgar hasta el último papel pintado que alguna vez forró las paredes de su cárcel.  
Ya no estaban. Eran libres.

 _"Ésta, oh monjes, es la Noble Verdad de la Cesación del Sufrimiento. Es la total extinción y cesación de ese mismo deseo, su abandono, su descarte, liberarse del mismo, no su dependencia"_


	4. Camino óctuple

**Noble camino óctuple "Esta es, oh monjes, la noble verdad sobre el camino que conduce a la supresión del sufrimiento, hacia el Despertar, el nirvana, El camino de las ocho ramas, el sendero óctuple...**

* * *

Ocho

 _Comprensi_ _ón correcta_

Percibió la totalidad de la sala. Cada grieta en la piedra. Cada runa en el arco. Los susurros. Aquellos susurros. ¿Quiénes eran? Veía su cara, los ojos abiertos, la mandíbula apretada. Y esa luz verde que desprendía su varita

Siete

 _Pensamiento correcto_

Avada Kedavra. Vio a Dumbledore volverse, y cómo sus pupilas se dilataban. Su sobrino iniciaba una carrera hacia él. Pero no llegaría. Y lo supo. Fue consciente de lo que aquella onda de energía verde contenía. Era verde, como sus ojos.

Seis

 _Palabra correcta_

Intentó decir algo, buscar a donde agarrarse. Pero su cuerpo caía atrapado en el bucle de la vida. Intentó sonreir, despedirse, calmar aquellas miradas de pánico que le rodeaban. Lo único que consiguió su rostro fue sorprenderse. Los susurros.

Cinco

 _Acci_ _ón correcta_

Le esperaban detrás. Le estaban atrayendo. Aquel hechizo no le había matado. ¿O sí? Supo que sería el primero que podría elegir dejar seguir su cuerpo, y mantener el espíritu. No sería un fantasma al uso. No sería. Pero al otro lado estaban ellos, y la naturaleza le urgía dejar seguir el curso de la historia.

Cuatro

 _Ocupación correcta_

Miró a su sobrino. Sus ojos verdes. Su pelo negro. Su determinación y su fe. Como la de sus amigos, su familia. Ellos estaban al otro lado. Y le despedían desde éste. Por última vez, buceó en aquellos ojos verdes.

Tres

 _Esfuerzo correcto_

Dejó de reir, de respirar. Su cuerpo ya no lo necesitaba. ¿Seguía en su cuerpo?

Dos

 _Atención correcta_

Todos sus recuerdos felices. Su presente. Su pasado. Su futuro. Lo supo todo y lo olvidó al mismo tiempo. Sólo existía ya el ahora.

Uno

 _Concentración correcta_

Los susurros le llamaban. Le estaban esperando. Le querían. Le amaban. Dejo que su cuerpo se arquease y cruzó el umbral.

* * *

 **¿Y después?**


End file.
